


Legends

by Jpe (Anamika)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamika/pseuds/Jpe





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heonie_bun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonie_bun/gifts).




End file.
